The Dating Site Aftermath
by ynotlleb
Summary: What if Amy had met Howard, not Sheldon, through the dating site?
1. Blind date

One of my favourite TBBT episodes is "The Lunar Excitation", the final episode of season 3 when Amy and Sheldon first meet after Howard and Raj matched them through a dating site. What if Amy and Howard had met through a dating site instead? Set late in season 4 and in this TBBT universe Amy had not yet appeared before this story. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

#######

Amy held out her hand and said "I presume that you are Howard Wolowitz, I am Amy Farrah Fowler. After this handshake I wish to inform you that all physical contact is off the table."

Howard replied "Yes I am Howard, pleased to meet you Ms Fowler"

"That is Doctor Fowler".

"Great, another lady doctor. That is why I am here"

"Why is that?"

"I am back on blind dates as I just broke up with my girlfriend Bernardette. She is writing up her PhD thesis, I was feeling neglected and we had a blazing row. Lots of my friends have doctoral degrees and they make fun of me for only having a masters degree."

"Well I have a PhD but having a mere masters degree doesn't make you a bad person"

"Tell that to Sheldon"

"Who is Sheldon"

"Doctor Sheldon Cooper is a friend of mine who thinks he is better than everyone else as he has two doctorates."

"What a strange person this Doctor Cooper must be. It looks like our table is ready, shall we sit down?"

#######

At the end of the dinner Amy said "Thank you Howard, I normally only date once a year to keep my mother happy and the dates don't normally last more than ten minutes."

Howard replied "Thank you Amy, I am glad this lasted longer than 10 minutes. Please forgive me if this is a bit forward but do you like Neil Diamond?"

"I love Neil Diamond"

"I have two tickets to a Neil Diamond concert next weekend. I was going to go with Bernardette but that is not going to happen now. Would you like to come with me as a friend?"


	2. Before the concert

Before the Neil Diamond concert Howard and Amy went out to dinner.

Howard "So have you been to the Cheesecake Factory before"

Amy "I have never been here before"

"My friends come here all the time"

"You told me last time that you work at Caltech?"

"Yes, I am an aerospace engineer, I work on spacecraft components"

"I'll be moving to Caltech with my work next month"

"More monkey brains?"

"That's right"

"Come and say hello when you get there"

Then the waitress arrived

Penny "Howard, new girlfriend?"

Howard "Just a friend, Amy, meet my friend without a PhD Penny"

Amy "Hello Penny"

Penny "Just to warn you Bernardette is working tonight, what can I get for you to eat?"

######

Just before the end of the meal Bernardette appears.

Bernardette "Hello Howie"

Howard "Hi Bernie, how is the thesis?"

Bernardette "I finally submitted, I have my thesis defence next week"

Howard "Good luck, let me know how you get on"

Amy "Good luck Bernardette, I found my PhD thesis very hard work, I am glad I don't have do that again"

Howard "Sorry Bernardette, I should have introduced my friend Amy"

Bernardette "What did you study for your PhD Amy?"

Amy "Neurobiology"

Bernardette "Another biologist, I am a microbiologist. I will leave you two to your meal and get Penny to bring you the check when you are ready."


	3. Meet the doctors

One week later there is a knock on the door of Amy's apartment.

Amy "Hello Howard, what brings you here? I thought we were going out for dinner tomorrow night?"

Howard "Well something big has come up. Bernardette passed her PhD, she was so happy when she came round to tell me the news. You more than anyone will know what she has been going through with the pressure of a PhD thesis defence. Well one thing led to another and now we are engaged to be married!"

Amy gave Howard a hug and said "well congratulations to you both, I suppose then dinner is off for tomorrow then?"

Howard "Yes it is, it has been good to know you as a friend."

Amy "Same here, maybe we will see each other around at Caltech?"

######

One month later, the Caltech cafeteria

Howard "Hello Amy, welcome to Caltech, come and meet my friends."

Amy "Hello Howard, how is Bernardette?"

Howard "She has just started her new job with a pharmaceutical company. Everyone, this is my friend Amy. This is Raj"

Raj tentatively held out his hand to Amy.

Amy "Hello Raj, Howard has told me about you"

Howard "This is Leonard"

Leonard shook hands and said "Hello Amy, how do you know Howard?"

Amy "We met on a blind date"

Howard "And this is the great Doctor Sheldon Cooper"

Sheldon took Amy's hand to shake it but didn't let go, he just stared at her open-mouthed. Amy said "Hoo!"...


End file.
